


For you I would Give Anything

by Moomo



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Endgame, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moomo/pseuds/Moomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the shoulders of the fell dragon, Robin remembers and then decides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For you I would Give Anything

Chrom has an assortment of scars lining his ribs and back. The ones earned in the recent Plegian war are still pink and fresh while the older ones have healed and aged into thin white creases. Robin has traced all the scars on her love’s body many times now, trailing her fingers along the lines of her husband the same way and with the same motions that she uses when she pours over her strategical tomes and maps. Chrom’s body is study and muscular, all hard lines and unyielding muscle. It’s a nice contrast, Robin thinks, to her own frame, lean and fit but still soft thanks to her use of tomes over swords.

 

Most striking of all is Chrom’s hair. The rich blue locks remind Robin of deep water or the colour of the sky after the sun sets but before the pitch black of night settles in. Robin loves running her hands through Chrom’s hair, marveling (and a little jealous) at how soft and sleek it is.

 

Running her hands over her own swollen stomach, Robin hopes that their baby inherits those soft blue locks.

 

~

 

Little Lucina is the most precious thing that Robin and Chrom have ever beheld. The new parents get lost looking at the babe in their arms, taking in the gentle little bump of her nose, the tiny pink bow of her mouth, the impossibly small fists with a surprisingly strong grip. Robin and Chrom love Lucina more than they could ever imagine. Every moment they can escape from their royal duties, Robin and Chrom spend with their daughter. The new parents are simply enraptured by every little gurgle and motion their baby makes.

 

One lazy afternoon both Robin and Chrom manage to slip away from the ever pressing needs of the Halidom in order to spend time with Lucina. In their chambers, Robin sits on her bed and nurses their daughter while Chrom slides in behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. Looking at her husband and her daughter, Robin feels as if the world has been reduced to their little family of three, and she has never felt more perfect.

 

~

 

Then Valm happens, and the war fucks up everything. The fleeting peace is shattered, and Robin and Chrom find themselves tossed into another brutal campaign. The Shepherds are summoned away from their homes and families and asked to fight in strange lands against cruel and strong foes.

 

Robin never gets used it, war that is. She can plan and strategize and fight, but she never gets used to seeing her comrades, her enemies, struck down, alive one moment and gone the next. The Bolagnone tome in Robin’s hands is heavy, and stench of burning flesh remains even though the battle is long over. Stumbling into her shared tent with Chrom, Robin feels more dead than alive. As soon as she enters the tent, Chrom is there and pulling her into his arms. He helps her kick off her old boots and shed her well-worn cloak before pulling her into their shared bed roll. In the arms of her husband, Robin finally feels warm and loved and safe enough to sleep.

 

~

 

The older Lucina arrives like a blue bolt of lightning one night. Robin and Chrom are understandably shocked, but that shock melts away to love and care for their baby girl (because no matter how old children get, they’re always babies to their parents). Robin immediately dedicates herself to learning every mannerism and quirk about her older Lucina. Lucina runs her hands through her hair when she’s flustered, chews on her bottom lip when she’s nervous, and loves her parents more than anything. Every new piece of information she can glean about her daughter, Robin treasures. She stores away these precious tidbits in her memory, determined to remember these happy moments so she can revisit them when times are hard.

 

Every free instant they have, Robin and Chrom dedicate to bonding with their older Lucina. Lucina loves crossing swords with her father and talking and shopping with her mother. It is obvious that Lucina has inherited her charisma and swordsmanship from Chrom, leaving Robin to wonder where her terrible fashion sense came from (certainly not her mother, Robin hopes). Either way, Robin tries on as many garish dresses as Lucina demands and proudly wears all of her daughter’s outlandish gifts (she ignores the poorly veiled laughter of her fellow shepherds). Anything to make her Lucina smile, Robin does happily.

 

~

 

Morgan appears out of the blue one afternoon. On the holy grounds of Naga’s temple, Morgan runs up to Robin, blue hair ruffling in the wind, calling out mother. With hair like that, who else could the boy be but a son of the Ylissean royal couple? Shocked but grateful, Chrom and Robin accept the boy into their family.

 

Morgan is a delight, a quick and clever little boy who bonds easily with everyone else in the camp. Everyone is charmed by the boy’s sweet personality, and Lucina quickly grows into the role of an older sister, loving Morgan as fiercely as she loves her parents. As for Morgan, he enjoys nothing more than spending time with his mother. Morgan and Robin bond over chess and books, the boy trying to impress his mother every chance he gets, and Robin simply trying to fill up Morgan’s life with every bit of maternal love she can muster. Robin may not have even been aware of Morgan’s existence a few months ago, but she cannot even fathom a life without him now.

 

~

 

It’s a lazy summer evening, after the mess of dinner has been swept away, when Frederick decides to break out his old fiddle. The tunes he plays are jaunty and fun, a good distraction from the ever present war. Soon, the Shepherds are dancing and jiving with the music. Laughing, Morgan loops his arm in Lucina’s and spins. Lucina throws her head back and laughs as she dances with her brother. Smiling and carefree, Lucina looks so much younger, the way she should look, Robin thinks, had the war not forced her to grow up so unnaturally fast.

 

Noticing their mother standing off on the sidelines, Morgan and Lucina giggle and rush towards her. Each taking a hand, Morgan and Lucina drag the reluctant Robin onto the makeshift dancefloor. Yielding to the will of her two children, Robin laughs and dances a quick jig with both of them. Soon, Chrom joins his wife and children; Chrom is not a great dancer, but his enthusiasm masks his lack of skill. The exhalted family whirl and laugh until the sun sets and Frederick packs away the fiddle, forcing everyone to their tents for a good night’s sleep. Robin is tired but content as she slips into her bedroll with Chrom. The night’s events are some of the happiest moments in Robin’s life, and she feels more determined than ever to end this war if only so her family can be happy and carefree like this forever.

 

~

 

On the shoulders of the fell dragon, Robin lifts her hand and feels the dark magic of Goetia tingle to life (ironic isn’t it, Robin thinks mirthlessly). She can hear her Chrom, her Lucina, and her baby boy Morgan pleading in the background; their voices desperate and sharp as they run towards her. But Robin knows what she must do. Closing her eyes, Robin inhales and remembers. She remembers how flustered and sweet Chrom was on their wedding night; she remembers baby Lucina’s first smile, brand twinkling in her eye; she remembers the older Lucina’s joy at having Chrom teach her some new tricks with Falchion; she remembers tucking Morgan into bed yet again after finding him sleeping on an open tome. These beautiful memories are forever seared onto Robin’s heart and mind; thinking back on all the joy she has ever experienced with her husband and kids, Robin feels love bubble up deep inside her. Robin loves Ylisse, the land that gave her a new family and new friends, more than she loves herself, and she loves Chrom, Lucina, and Morgan even more than that. Robin loves so much that she can’t contain it, so much that she can feel tears well up behind her still closed eyes and trail down her cheeks. Robin loves so much and so viscerally that when she opens her eyes and faces Grima, faces her own death, she is unafraid. She is ready.

**Author's Note:**

> I will never get over Awakening. Seriously, like ever. I tried to write more of Robin's interactions with Lucina and Morgan in this thing because, quite honestly, in her supports with either of them (and the sparkly tile things) she doesn't strike me as that great a mom which is quite disappointing.


End file.
